Ravages of Time: Milleniumon's wrath
by DarkLightSerafimon
Summary: The history change when a chosen child decided to help the future Legendary Tamer against the strongest Digimon ever, and with that change the most infamous war in the Digital World is going to ravage everything. Set in D-1 Tournament
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**I do not believe in Fate**

**I believe that I made my own path**

**With my choices I define my own life**

**With my own hands I make my own History**

**The only one that control my life is me**

_8th month, 1000th year URD. Digital World, Server_

A child with blond hair and blue eyes was watching the events happening in the wasteland from the mountain where he was standing. He looked to be no more than nine years old, and though he was at the edge of the mountain he showed no fear of falling or being discovered. His face in fact was expressionless.

"Have you seen enough?" asked a voice behind him.

He turned his head to see the semi-transparent figure of a gargantuan golden dragon. Its eight eyes were looking straight at him, almost as if were looking through him. He turned back his head just in time to see the figure of a person walking from the others figures and getting away alone.

"Yes. I have seen enough" he answered.

"And what have you decided?" asked the figure again.

"I still don't understand why is me the one who have to make this?"

"Even through the eight of you have incredible powers from your crest, all except yours are subordinated to the crest of Light" said the figure "The crest of Hope is not subordinated but an equal and most importantly is neutral, because even a being full of dark can have hope"

"How?"

"One could hope for some plans success or that some enemies be destroyed" said the figure "Hope is the power that balance Light and Darkness"

"I hate those who use the power of darkness"

"Nevertheless darkness is important to the balance of the Universe. And remember that if only the light exist then you would be as blind as if you were in a world of pure darkness" said the figure "Besides you have only seen the power of darkness used for evil, it can be used for good too"

"What do you want me to do?" ask the boy "They all are my friends"

"I know, but they have committed a sin, even if that was not their intention" answer the figure "the mere fact that they betrayed one of those who have helped in the past and would help to save this world again, goes against everything their crest mean"

"What about those who are not here?"

"Only you and the one who have the crest of light would not be punished, for you two are the most innocent and those two crest must always have a bearer" seeing the boy still hesitating he continued "they will still have their bond with theirs partners and will be able to enter this world when possible, they won't be punished that way"

"What about the four Great Holy Beasts?"

"All those involved will be punished, the will be no exceptions" was the answer "I will be the one responsible for them as you will be responsible for the others"

"I understand. A sin cannot be forgiven or forgotten without a sentence" said the boy with sadness in his voice "I … don't know what punishment they deserve"

"I have already told you, Hope have the power to balance Light and Darkness. Hope is Balance. Search within you and you will find the answer"

The boy did as told and closed his eyes trying to feel his crest like he did all those times in his adventure before, at first he did not fell anything and then suddenly he could. It was a warm sensation like a blanked protection from the cold that was the world, he feel lightweight and with the strength to do anything. With his closed eyes he saw a yellow, almost golden, shining light, so bright that it blinded him for a moment. He tried to move closer to the light and the more he was near the stronger those feeling were, when he finally reached the light and entered inside he was beyond awed before he remember why he was there. He thought of the problem and instantly the answer was in his mind, almost as if he knew it since forever, that thought made him want to cry. When he opened his eyes he wasn't surprised that there were tears falling from his eyes.

"I… I… I know now" he said with his voice breaking "They betrayed a Chosen Child with the mission to save this world and for that they… They… they will not be Chosen Children anymore, they will not be called to… save this world… a… and when this world will need help they will be in the… sidelines just… just watching… they will be just spectators!" said the boy crying and if could see his own eyes, he would have seen that his eyes at that moment were no longer blue but the same shining yellow light that he saw within him, before they returned to his natural color.

"So be it" said the figure, "come on then I will send you to your home"

"No"

"What?" asked the figured surprised "What do you mean?"

"He is alone, and he saved me once" said the boy "He must be hurting so I want to alleviate his pain, and save him as well. My friends were the ones who hurt him so I will be responsible for them. Please! Let me do it!"

"You know what he is going to fight, this will be beyond you or any of your friends once fight" said the figure "And one more thing, once the gate between worlds has closed who knows when it'll open again. Even so you want to stay here and help him?"

The boy kept quiet for some minutes, thinking of his home, his mother, brother and father, of his friends and his life his own world, before his mind flashed to his best friend, to this world where he found a meaning and happiness and the lost soul who was hurting alone and how he was alone too once before, and he made his choice.

"Yes, I want to help him"

"Very well then. But you will not be alone nor without help" said the golden dragon before his eight eyes started shining and with a flash there was an orange hamster like animal with bat-like wings as ears sleeping on the ground.

"Patamon!" said the boy with a gasp, then something in his pockets began to shine. He put one hand in his pocket to take whatever was shining. An octagonal white gizmo was shining yellow before started to change, it became oval and attached in his wrist like a big watch, it have an oval screen with the crest of Hope and below the crest was some numbers showing the time and date "Whoa!"

"Because the instability between the world there's no way to know how different differ the time of your world with this. That new digivice will show you the time and date of your world, and they will let you send messages to a person and just one person, so use it well" explain the dragon "there are others functions that you will have to discover on your own"

"Thank you so much" said the boy bowing in gratitude.

"… When I brought you to this world was because of your crest and because I feel that you would be a human who would help this world" said the dragon "I'm happy that I was not wrong. Even though this was not the reason that I called you, your choice only show the kind of human you are. I don't know if we will see each other again, so I want to tell you that it have been a honor to meet you, bearer of Hope… no, Takaishi Takeru " and with that the dragon started to disappear .

"Wait! Before you go, can you tell me your name?" called Takeru.

The dragon seem to smile before said "Huanglongmon, my name is Huanglongmon" before he completely disappeared. A sound made him look at ground and he saw patamon waking up. The look patamon had when he saw Takeru was one of totally surprise. "Takeru! What are you doing here? How are you here? Where is here?" said patamon looking around. Takeru just took him in his arms and turned to see where the others humans and digimons were before realizing that they were no longer around. He was silent for a moment before saying:

"I will tell you in the way patamon"

"Eh? Where are we going Takeru?" asked the digimon.

"We are going in a journey to save this world and one person, we're going in an adventure without equal" answered the blond before taking the path that took the other boy, without knowing how true his statement was nor how much his choices will change both worlds.

**I do not believe in Fate**

**I believe that I made my own path**

**With my choices I define my own life**

**But my choices have consequences**

**And at the end of my path I will see the result**

…

**And that's called Destiny**


	2. Part I Chapter 1

**Hello, and thanks to the people that leave me those reviews. this is the first chapter of this story, though really is just what had happened to Ryo until now in the games but some of the events had been modified a little for this story, the true Story will happen from the next chapter onwards.**

**AN: English is not my primary language, so if I make any mistakes, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
**

* * *

**PART I: DREAM TRAVELLERS**

**Chapter 1: Tamer**

**A boy once dreamed with adventures**

**A boy once dreamed with battles**

**A boy once dreamed to be a Hero**

Akiyama Ryo, 11 years old, Chosen Child, Defeater of Millenniumon, Savior, companion, friend. Those words repeated themselves again and again in his head. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes, he wore tan shorts and a blue shirt, and his eyes were unfocused as he walked mindlessly through the wasteland, not paying any attention even to the small blue dragon at his side. _"How did I come to this situation?"_ he asked to himself. _"Is everything I knew and believed a lie? Is it true that I am not a savior but a weapon to destroy a Digimon whose power is insane? A being so powerful that even the Four Great Beasts can't defeat?"_ While he was asking himself those questions, his mind went through his memories of when he entered this world for the first time.

I remember I was at my house, on my computer, it was just a few hours to Christmas. Yes, that was when I received a call from the computer; it was a small orange dinosaur, Agumon. He told me that his partner and his friends were trapped and that he was searching for someone to help him to save them. A call for help from a Digimon, at that time I didn't know how my life would change, and I said "I'll help you". That was the beginning of my journey across the Digital World.

Agumon gave me his partner's, someone named Yagami Taichi, Digivice, a combination of the words "digital" and "device". A gizmo that allowed the "Chosen Children" to help to evolve theirs partners, which meant that the digimon can grow in a different way than humans, animals or even plants can, It was more like they could level up, changing from one level to another. He told about the levels of evolution: DigiEgg, Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega; supposedly the Digimon are more common at Rookie and Champion level; is rare to find an Ultimate Digimon and even rarer to find a Mega Digimon. Agumon was at Rookie level, or so he told me, and that with Taichi's help he could reach to Mega level. Besides to help with the "DigiEvolution" the Digivice had other functions that he, Agumon, unfortunately didn't know, well I suppose he told the most important part besides that it was the Digivice that let enter the Digital World, commonly named DigiWorld.

Agumon told me about his adventures with his partner and their friends, needless to say I was captivated with his tales, and that their group had come to fight against an evil Digimon, but they were defeated and trapped, and that the Evil Digimon had somehow revived their foes from their last adventure here. That made him tell me about the "death" of the Digimon, and the "reconfiguration" they suffer when they die. With all he told me, It made me want to start looking forward the mission of rescuing his friends and start my own adventure. What can I say? All young boys dream with adventures.

On the journey I learned that I can't properly help Agumon to evolve, because the Digivice was not mine, but I could make him stronger than a rookie should, to the point that he could defeat Champions though with some difficulty. And that was not all, I learned that I could do the same with others Digimon friends we encounters, only in the most dire of situations I could make Agumon or any other Digimon evolve.

I still can remember the fear I felt when I encounter Devimon, the first Guardian of the place where the Chosen Children, with just Agumon I fought against him, I remember the way the fear become excitement and triumph when Agumon could evolve for the first time and with his power augmented we destroyed Devimon, who was not as powerful as was before because he had no Black Gears to absorb, and set free two of the chosen, Takenouchi Sora and Takaishi Takeru. After we sent them to a safe place they lent me their partners and with them I continued my journey. I should have realized then, my body and soul craved for adventures and battles and that if I would have the opportunity to have at least one of them I would accept whatever they would tell me or ask me.

That was the way that adventure went, defeating dangerous and powerful foes with the help of Agumon and his friends, setting free the others chosen children and having their partners helping me. And then, I reached where Taichi was, and guarding his prison was a gigantic and mechanical chimera, a fusion of many Digimon, Mugendramon, a Digimon that was so powerful that Taichi and his friends barely won and that was thanks to the miracle made by his little sister Hikari. Even so, with all the eight Digimon by my side I fought him and I won, and after having set free Taichi from the remains of Mugendramon, HE rose.

Millenniumon, the terrible Calamity that come to this world, a fusion of Two Digimon Chimera, Mugendramon and Kimeramon. No other Digimon has filled me with such terror, the foes I fought before treated me with horrible scenarios and they would have made them true but I believed that I could win and I won, but that Digimon… His mere presence made my body shake in fright and filled my mind with despair. But then, once again I was filled with determination and excitement. I came to this world to help, to save it from this monster, this is the adventure that I had been dreaming since a long time ago, and it was becoming a reality, I would not fail. And after a long and arduous battle I and my companions finally defeated Millenniumon. After that adventure I was ready to head back home, before I did though the many Digimon that I meet in my journey gave a title, the "Tamer", for the fact that I could make stronger or evolve any Digimon I could help. That was the end of my first adventure in the Digital World but not the last.

Some months after my first adventure in the Digital World and event took place in the Internet lines, the apparition of a Digimon named Diaboromon which threatened to cause a Nuclear Explosion with some missiles that he took control. Diaboromon was confronted by Taichi, Takeru, Izumi Koushiro and Ishida Yamato. Unfortunately early in the battle both Tentomon and Patamon were taken out leaving only Agumon and Gabumon to fight, then they evolve to their Mega form, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Such incredible power and form had those two, is a pity that I could never made them evolve past Champion. Still even with two Digimon at Mega level it was not enough to defeat Diaboromon, it seem that he found a way to make himself stronger than he should and started to copy himself and delivered an fatal blow to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. In that moment a miracle happen, Taichi and Yamato entered to Internet lines and somehow the two Digimon became one, just like what happened with Millenniumon, forming one of the most incredible digimon I've ever seen, Omegamon. The rest is all history.

However, after that event happened I was contacted again by a Digimon, this time it was a small blue dragon with a yellow V en his forehead and red eyes, his name was V-mon. He told me that a single Diaboromon had escaped to the DigiWorld and was causing problems there. Once again I was filled by excitement and determination, my new adventure was going to start again. That time when I entered the Digiworld I was given a new Digivice, totally different from Tai's Digivice, this was longer, had more buttons and an antenna, and was blue with white parts.

I started my new journey with V-mon by my side, though it was different from my journey with Agumon as V-mon had no stories for me or other information about de Digiworld or Digimon in general. That would probably be because he was "born" after the defeat of Apocalymon and the subsequent reformation of the Digiworld, in other words V-mon was younger and less experienced. Short after the start of our travel we encountered another human, a younger boy; he probably was eight or nine years old, with dark purple hair and eyes. Besides him was a Digimon, he was little, green and above of all was an insect type Digimon, and frankly scared the hell of me. I am ashamed to admit that I am scared of insects. The boy told me that his name was Ichijouji Ken and his partner was a Wormmon, and alongside the two of them V-mon and I continue our journey.

As we advanced towards Diaboromon we encountered some Digimon who became our allies later. One of them was a Jijimon, who as his name indicated was an old man-like Digimon with long white hair and beard that hide his face, he was short and used a staff, but above of all he was a Mega level Digimon. And because he had achieved his level naturally, he had experience and knowledge that other Digimon, among them V-mon and Wormmon, didn't have. He told us about the Digimentals, a short version of the words "Digital Elementals" , which said to be a primitive form of the Crest, which were used by Taichi and his friends in their adventures, and like the crest they would allow us to make evolve our digimon in a different form than normal.

When we finally confronted Diaboromon on a great mountain I realized that he was less powerful than he was on the Internet Lines and that made me suspicious. So when we defeated Diaboromon, I was not surprised that he was just the bait of another digimon, what took me totally by surprise was the fact that it was Millenniumon who was the mastermind. I was divided in two mindset at that moment, one was filled with determination to battle him again, _"I defeated one time I could do it again"_ was one thought that crossed my mind; the other was shaking with fear, _"This is the Digimon, whose powers are overwhelming, I must run away now"_ that was the other thought. We exchanged just some words before Millenniumon fire his power against the mountain from the air and split not just the mountain but the ENTIRE Digiworld in two, that was proof of how powerful was that Digimon.

Then we were separated, Ken with Wormmon and I with V-mon, and each one continued our journey to be reunited with each other again. In the way, we searched and found the pieces of the Digimentales and rebuilt them: Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Purity, Faith, Light, Hope, Darkness, Pride, Desire, and Tenacity. With those Digimental we fought against Millenniumon's servants, until finally we were together again and confronted Millenniumon. Just when we thought that He was nearly defeated, He pulled us in a world inside of him where his soul was, it was a barren world just a gigantic desert and there we found Moon-millenniumom. Moon-millenniumon was the soul and core of Millenniumon, I don't truly know if one could call Moon-millenniumon an evolution form of Millenniumon or a Digimon at all. Though in my opinion Millenniumon had more destructive power, Moon-millenniumon had one characteristic that made him nearly unbeatable, he can't be touched by physical attacks and his attacks were not physical in nature either. After a long and arduous battle we finally managed to beat Moon-millenniumon, totally tired I collapsed in the ground, but it seemed that Moon-millenniumon didn't want to call defeat and launched many little and black seeds. One of them was coming towards me but before it could touch me Ken pushed me away and the seed enter to his neck and he collapsed. After that the last of Moon-millenniumon disappeared and we return to the Digiworld, which was whole again.

After that we said goodbye to V-mon, Wormmon, Jijimon and all the other digimons that helped us. Some days later in our world I visited Ken's house to see how he was, there I met Ken's older brother Ichijouji Osamu and told him what happened while we were at the Digiworld. At that moment I received an e-mail, it was an invitation to a tournament that would be held at the Digiworld and that some Chosen Children would fight against each other to fins the strongest and the winner would be partnered with one of the Great Holy Beast. Excited I went to the Digiworld and entered to the D1 tournament with V-mon as my partner, and we battled against Izumi Koushiro and Tentomon, some merican chosen named Wallace who had two digimons as partners: Terriermon and Lopmon, Tachikawa Mimi and Palmon, Yamato and Gabumon, and in the finals we battled against Taichi and Agumon; with some man named Gennai as the referee. After I defeated the others and won the tournament they told me the real reason behind the tournament. They were training me, they said that Millenniumon had come back again and the Great Holy Beasts couldn't defeat him, because I was the only one who could defeat him and I was not powerful enough. I felt betrayed, they, who I helped so much, betrayed me. Is that I was not a Chosen too? Why would they need to hold secrets from me? What more secrets they are not telling me? I couldn't trust them again, so I left them, and started walking…

Ryo's thoughts were interrupted by a hand that touched his leg, startled he looked at who was there I found V-mon. who signaled in front of them. Looking where V-mon signaled he saw the start of a forest, he looked back and saw all the lands he had walked, looking up he realized that it night. Deciding that it was time to rest he entered the forest and found a place to rest, tired of walking and the events that had happened he felt sleep immediately.

**The boy had done it all**

**…And now he sleep**


End file.
